


Silver Bracelets

by Linadoon



Series: Silver Bracelets [1]
Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, I kinda felt the need of doing this, Idris Elba is sexy, In a way, M/M, Macavity and Rum Tum Tugger are brothers, Mind Control, Mistoffelees Whump, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Whump, and Laurie is cute, i dunno how to write idris elba macavity, mentioned past Rum Tum Tugger/Mr. Mistoffelees, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “Do you like them?” Mistoffelees could practically feel Macavity’s smile against his fur. “Silver looks good on you.”And the tux finally understood what those bracelets looked like: handcuffs.-2019! Macavity x Mistoffelees - Dubious-con/non-con
Relationships: Macavity/Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats)
Series: Silver Bracelets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Silver Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea before going to sleep so... Don't expect an actual context for this. Like, really, don't expect much out of this, it's just mind control(ish) sex.  
> Just needed to get it out of my system, I guess.  
> \- Mentioned past tuggoffelees. I guess.  
> \- Mac and Tugger brothers, sons of Old Deuteronomy and someone else.

“No, no, no, you’re doing it wrong…”

Mistoffelees almost jumped, feeling large paws holding his own and a very firm and very warm chest press against his back.

“Here. Hold your paws still.” Macavity said, his voice close to Mistoffelees ears, which twitched under the warm breath.

The magician allowed his paws to be moved in position, surprised to feel the energy flowing through his fingers to the tip of his claws swiftly. But he could hardly focus on it. All that was taking over his mind was the way Macavity’s chest pressed against his covered back, strong paws holding his thin wrists in place and head resting on his shoulder.

“There…” Macavity nodded, his whiskers tickling Mistoffelees face. “Try it now.”

The tux tried focusing on the magic, feeling as it flowed through his arm.

“Focus on the target…” Macavity said, deep voice rumbling down his body and making Mistoffelees’ own body shake.

Mistoffelees barely registered when a sudden bolt of lightning escaped his fingers, the static raising his fur ever so slightly. The electric charge hit the boot dead on, pushing it a few centimeters away from it’s original position.

The tux blinked once or twice, surprised. He didn’t know he could focus that weird staticky feeling he felt inside him into something like that! He wondered what he could do if he trained more…

It took Mistoffelees a moment or two to notice how his body was also pushed back with the momentum, pressing against the larger cat behind him.

“Yes! Very well done.”

Macavity’s voice and deep chuckle brought Mistoffelees back to reality, and he trembled, feeling one of the large paws running over his covered arm, reaching his shoulder and continuing it’s way down.

“W-what are you doing…?”

“You have lovely paws…” Macavity practically purred, his warm breath ghosting over Mistoffelees’ black and white fur. The small cat took in a deep breath, watching as Macavity raised his paw, caressing it in a surprisingly careful manner. “Perfect for magic, indeed…”

The magician shivered, frozen in place, as the larger cat moved behind him, somehow pressing even closer, until there wasn’t a breath of space between them, only the tux’s jacket now kept them separated. Macavity wasn’t much taller than Mistoffelees, but he was very well built, his strong muscles moving under the dark fur, rubbing against the magician’s back.

A soft squeak-like sound escaped Mistoffelees when he suddenly felt Macavity’s muzzle pressing against his neck. The tux stood still while the mystery cat inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh.

“A lovely smell as well.” Macavity hummed, almost to the point of purring. “You reek of magic…” The hum turned into a low growl as Macavity pulled at the bowtie with his teeth.

“P-please, stop--” Mistoffelees didn’t get to finish speaking, as a paw rubbed down his side, grasping him hip with strength enough to leave a mark.

“You truly are a little wonder, aren’t you?” Macavity said, against Mistoffelees neck. “Pity it took me so long to come after you…”

“What…?” The magician shivered and noticed something shinning by the corner of his eye. He turned to look at his left wrist, still being held by one of the mystery cat’s paw. “What is this?”

There was something adorning his white wrist, a silver circle that looked like a human’s bracelet; it shined and shimmered against the soft light of the abandoned building as he moved. He soon noticed that it had no opening to help putting it on or removing it, and that it was a bit too tight, as if it wasn’t made to be removed. Another similar bracelet adorned his right wrist.

“Do you like them?” Mistoffelees could practically feel Macavity’s smile against his fur. “Silver looks good on you.”

And the tux finally understood what those bracelets looked like: handcuffs.

“P-please, let go of me…” He stammered and tried moving away from the Mystery cat, with no success.

Macavity was strong, keeping him in place using nothing but his paws, one still resting on Mistoffelees’ hip, while the other raised to hold onto the magician’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make this uncomfortable for you.” Macavity said with fake sweetness. He lowered his other hand to rest on Mistoffelees’ hip as well, rubbing his front against the tux’s back, still hiding his face on the monochromatic neck. “But I really wanted to know what was there in you that caught my little brother’s interest…”

“L-little--? Ah!” Mistoffelees shivered at the sudden touch of a barbed tongue over his sensitive nape, half hidden by the jacket’s collar.

Macavity purred, the vibrations flowing from his body to Mistoffelees’. He pressed against the magician’s, pushing the thinner hips against the box in front of them. Mistoffelees whimpered before he could hold himself back, leaning his weight on his paws, feeling trapped in place, unable to push the other cat away.

“N-no…” He sighed as Macavity’s licking turned into soft biting, pointy fangs poking at the scruff of his neck. He could feel his dick waking up, growing harder with each touch, each nip and lick.

“Let’s get this off, shall we?” Macavity purred, pulling at the jacket. Mistoffelees tried stopping him, but his arms willingly moved back, allowing the beautifully crafted jacket to be removed.

And as the mystery cat leaned back to throw the jacket away, Mistoffelees tried to step away from the other, maybe even use his newfound electric powers, but it was as if something was holding him back. His body didn’t want to move, not away at least; it wanted to press and rub against Macavity, to continue feeling the large paws exploring him, fingers caressing his slick dark fur and tongue grooming his most sensitive spots.

Mistoffelees panted, confused with himself, feeling slightly dizzy.

“There we go.” Macavity hummed, his paws once more resting on the magician’s sides, stroking the dark fur with a soft caress. “Cute little magician, you don’t need that silly jacket...” He bucked his hips forward as if trying to prove a point of some kind.

Mistoffelees whined as his pelvis hit the wood, suddenly losing the strength in his arms and falling forward with a pained sound. The hat, that was still in his head, rolled off with the quick movement.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Macavity asked, his voice right above the tux, making a sensitive black ear twitch. The mystery cat leaned over the smaller one, covering him without much difficulty. “You seem to be so delicate… I’ll try being more careful.”

“Ah!” The magician gasped, feeling something warm and furless rubbing against his bottom. He felt his body shake violently under the larger cat, heart beating harshly inside his chest, once he understood what was going to happen. “W-wait--!”

“Shhh…” Macavity hissed softly, his paws stroking Mistoffelees’ sides, unsheathed claws softly poking the sensitive skin of the tux’s waist. “I won’t hurt you, my little magician.”

As if to prove so, the mystery cat leaned closer, lapping at the nape of his neck, in a slow, sensual and strangely sweet manner. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but moan at the touch, feeling his body relax under the larger one.

“That’s more like it…” Macavity purred, noticing the change.

He continued his ministrations, with almost no resistance from the monochromatic cat, even as his paws reached down, grabbing Mistoffelees’ rear and kneading.

“Ah…” Mistoffelees moaned feeling practically boneless under Macavity’s caresses. His hard member pressed uncomfortably against the wooden box, but all he could do was let out a soft whine as he squirmed, trying to fight back the larger cat, but finding no strength to do so. His tail, squished in between the two tried weakly lashing from side to side.

Macavity noticed the movement, leaning back to toy with it, letting it slide in between his fingers, pulling ever so slightly and making the tux pant underneath him. The way Macavity’s claws scratched the sensitive base of his tail made Mistoffelees moan wantonly, wiggling his ass against the other without noticing.

It wasn’t till he felt something poking just below his tail that Mistoffelees’ mind returned to the reality, even if only on the surface.

“A-ah! Please, no!” He cried out, breathless. His claws dug unto the box underneath him and he struggled in place with almost no strength. It was quite pathetic, really.

“Shhh, shhh…” Macavity caressed his back in a circular motion, voice soft as if calming a scared kitten. Mistoffelees would’ve felt offended, but his head reeled under the cat’s touches and it was hard to think straight.

Macavity bucked his hips, rubbing his hard dick against Mistoffelees ass. The magician whined, feeling his own dick, painfully pinned against the box, leaking into the floor, warm and wanting attention.

“You’ve never been taken before?” Macavity guessed, laughing to himself. “What were you and Tugger doing then?” Mistoffelees didn’t answer, simply whimpered upon hearing the Maine Coon’s name. “I should’ve known…”

He moved behind the magician, pushing the black tail aside and lining himself with the virgin hole. Mistoffelees squirmed once more, his claws digging into the wood as his panting got louder, faster, fear mixing with the confusing feeling of desire and need.

“I told you, Mistoffelees. I won’t hurt you.” Macavity said in a voice dripping with exaggerated fake sweetness. He wrapped an arm under Mistoffelees stomach, making him lift his hips a little bit more. “Not unless you give me a reason to do so…”

And he pushed in, slowly.

“A-ah!” The monochromatic cat hissed loudly, using the box to ground himself as pain blossomed from his bottom. He tried fighting once more, finding strength to raise himself from the wooden surface, but nothing more. “Please! No-- Not this-- Ah!” He was silenced by a large hand pressing over his chest and the mystery cat’s own chest against his back.

“No, no, no…” Macavity said in a disapproving way, his warm breath making the fur on Mistoffelees neck stand up. He pressed a bit deeper, still moving slow, almost as if being mindful of the tux’s situation. “Now, stop squirming… Or I’ll make you stop.”

Mistoffelees let out a sob as the larger cat continued stretching him more and more with each short and slow thrust. Macavity wasn’t too big, but he was thick and warm, unbearably warm.

“It’ll feel good in a bit, kitten.” Macavity purred, clawing down Mistoffelees’s chest and running his fingers over sensitive nipples.

The tux reacted much more strongly than he expected, rocking his hips out of instinct and only helping Macavity sink in deeper. The mystery cat groaned, moving against the smaller body under him, pressing until he was finally all the way inside.

“P-please…!” Mistoffelees voice came out broken. He felt so full, so warm, it was too much. It was hard to breath, to think. He cried out, suddenly spilling over the wooden box, barely able to feel his own orgasm.

Mistoffelees trembled, his legs shaking underneath him and his arms barely holding on to his weight. He felt floaty, confused and sticky, his mind covered in a weird cloud that made thinking oh so hard, and the strong smell of his own release mixing with the strong scent of arousal coming from the larger cat wasn’t really helping him.

“Oh, it’s okay, no need to cry, kitten.” Macavity hushed him, a paw softly caressing the magician’s face, wiping away tears he had shed without noticing. “It’s your first time, after all.” He stroked Mistoffelees lean back, before leaning away. “I can teach you how to last longer… If you want.”

And saying so, he pulled back, sliding all the way out of the tux, who whimpered pathetically at the stinging feeling. But before Mistoffelees could feel relieved, Macavity pushed inside once more, all the way in.

Mistoffelees let out a cry so loud he was sure the Jellicles would hear him all the way to The Egyptian. It burned, much more than it did before, and it only got worse when Macavity repeated the movement.

“N-no! Agh!” He whined, trying to reach back to stop the larger cat, only for his wrist to be grasped by a strong paw, keeping him stuck in an uncomfortable position while Macavity continued pushing in and out. “Please! Stop!”

“I told you to stop squirming.” Macavity said, his voice gruff and serious as he rested the tux’s arm back on top of the box.

Suddenly Mistoffelees felt his body heavy, his mind feeling hazier, making it impossible for him to even think about moving. He cried out, his eyes focusing on the silver bracelets shinning on his wrists, it was as if they were pulling him down. Macavity continued thrusting inside him, pushing him painfully against the wooden box.

“Ah!” Mistoffelees whined weakly. Macavity’s paws held on to his hips with bruising strength, pulling him back to meet his thrusts, again and again. “it hurts…!”

Macavity stopped for a moment, but not before bucking against the tux one last time, burying his cock deep inside the cat.

“I’m sorry to hear that, my little magician.” He purred, paws running over Mistoffelees sides, one going up, the other going down. “Just do as I tell you and you’ll be alright…”

A strangled moan escaped Mistoffelees when one of Macavity’s paws found his nipples once more, while the other reached for his spent and sensitive dick. Macavity stroked him, slowly, continuing with his shallow but increasingly fast thrusting.

“I can make you feel good, Mistoffelees.” Macavity hummed on the base of Mistoffelees’ ear. “Don’t need to be afraid.”

Mistoffelees didn’t even know if he was afraid, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He felt his body responding to Macavity’s touch. The soft sting of overstimulation on his already sensitive parts suddenly filling him with pleasure, even if there still was an underlying pain left behind.

“Are you enjoying this now, kitten?” Macavity purred, pushing deeper inside the tux.

All the magician was capable of letting out was a weak moan as his dick started growing hard under Macavity’s slow, languorous strokes.

“Don’t worry, my little magician.” The mystery cat continued purring, his rocking just as slow as his paws. His voice was even sweeter now, sickly sweet. “I’ll take care of you.”

Mistoffelees didn’t know how to describe how he was feeling. It was as if he was floating, being rocked back and forth like a boat surrounded by waves. The world around him was hot and hazy, maybe too hot, enough to make him unable to think straight, but he was still, somehow, enjoying it. Even if something inside him told him he shouldn’t be feeling such things.

Not towards Macavity.

“M-Macavity…!” The name escaped Mistoffelees lips out of his control, as if someone was using his voice instead of him.

“Oh, I like that…” Said mystery cat purred deeply. The paw that was still playing with the tux’s small nipples was raised to his neck, grasping both the bowtie and the skin of the cat’s nape and yanking him up. Mistoffelees let out a loud cry, feeling both a sting of pain and a bolt of pleasure. “Say my name again.”

With his head pulled back like that, Mistoffelees could see Macavity’s eyes, the shiny, green orbs staring him down, making him feel smaller, defenseless. But he couldn’t look away.

“Macavity…” He moaned, breathless, once again against his will.

Macavity smiled, the purring intensifying.

And then suddenly everything stopped.

Mistoffelees blinked once or twice when the pull on his scruff disappeared, and his head fell down on the box once more. Macavity grunted behind him, leaning back and pulling out just a little bit.

Were they done…?

“Ah!” A loud gasp escaped Mistoffelees when two large paws grabbed him by the waist, turning him around as easily as if he was nothing but a tiny kitten.

The magician weakly flayed his thin arms and legs, confused and startled, until the same paws from before forced him to stop and lay over the box on his back. He looked up with a shiver. The mystery cat leaned above him, staring him down with a smile and half lidded green eyes, intimidating. Mistoffelees whimpered instinctively, ears pressing against his head as he tried to make himself even smaller under the larger cat.

“O-oh!” Mistoffelees moaned, noticing that, despite the sudden change in position, he was still connected to Macavity. “Ahm!” And as if he had been waiting for the tux to process such thing first, the mystery cat soon resumed his back-and-forth rocking.

By now he already knew it was useless to fight the mystery cat, but still he tried… Or at least he made himself believe he was trying.

Mistoffelees struggled under Macavity’s weight, feeling incapable of keeping still as the other continued pressing their bodies together, hitting areas inside him that he didn’t even know existed, forcing loud cries and mewls out of his throat.

His excited member bobbed in time with the thrusts, it brushed against Macavity’s stomach, covering the dark fur with pre-cum and making the magician tremble with the friction.

He was surprised when the pleasure didn’t disappear when he looked up, right into Macavity’s eyes, which shined with a potent, lustful fire, but still he felt a soft cold feeling on his stomach at the thought of being watched in such a vulnerable position.

A shiver ran down his body and he could still feel Macavity’s eyes on him even as he closed his own eyes. He tried hiding his face with his arms, embarrassed and self-conscious. He would’ve much rather have continued on the other position, with his back turned to the larger cat and rarely catching his gaze, even if the position made his legs weak and tired.

“Oh, no, none of that…” Macavity said in a soft but disapproving way. “Don’t hide your pretty face from me, kitten.”

The tux sobbed pitifully when his arms were pulled away from his face, being repositioned above his head, a strong paw keeping them in place before letting go, carelessly poking his skin with pointy claws.

Once free, Mistoffelees tried moving, finding himself unable to do so. He looked up. There was nothing keeping him in place, at least nothing physical, just like before. All he could see were the silver bracelets.

“Ah!” A loud moan escaped him as Macavity’s pace grew faster, harder, wilder. The paws on his waist pushing and pulling him, making the wooden box shake underneath them, threatening to tumble over.

The rhythm became more and more frantic and louder noises were forced out of the tux, joined by the deep and almost predatory growls and groans from the brown cat. The sound echoed in the mostly empty husk of a house they were in, ringing inside Mistoffelees’ ears.

Mistoffelees felt warm, no, not warm, hot. The heat wasn’t coming from Macavity, but from deep inside himself, starting in his chest and then running down his arms and legs, burning like flames. The smell of sex, musk, arousal that surrounded him had been intensifying, to the point it was becoming hard to breath… But he didn’t want air, he wanted something else.

Suddenly, he found his arms free from the invisible power that held them down. His paws reached for Macavity, clawing at his muscular stomach and chest and bucking against the cat’s thrusts, like a wanton queen in heat.

“What is it, Mistoffelees? Do you want more?” The mystery cat growled above him, smiling. “Don’t be afraid, kitten. Show me what you want.”

Mistoffelees mewled softly, confused at his own actions as he rocked back and forth together with Macavity, wiggling his hips in time with the deep thrusting of the larger cat.

He locked eyes with Macavity, despite uncomfortable with the stare, feeling unable to look away. Until his eyes turned to his own paws, resting on the base of Macavity’s strong neck, claws still unsheathed. The silver bracelets shimmered on his pale wrists. And when his paws went over to wrap behind Macavity’s neck, pulling him down until their chests were pressed together, he already had an idea of what his body was asking for. If it was his own body.

Their lips met, pressing hard against each other.

The mystery cat wasted to time, raising a paw for the magician’s neck, as if to make sure he wouldn’t try to get away. He rubbed his whole body over Mistoffelees’ smaller one, who answered by locking the mystery cat in place, with both arms and legs.

Mistoffelees moaned weakly, allowing entrance for Macavity’s tongue. The kiss was deep, sensual and forceful. Macavity devoured Mistoffelees’ mouth, exploring him with the long, flat tongue, moaning deeply against the tux’s lips.

The magician felt dizzy, maybe because of his own confusing actions, maybe because of the lack of air. He wanted to push Macavity away, but his body wanted to keep him there, close, rocking against him with abandon.

He gasped loudly when Macavity pulled away for breath, but barely had time to recover, before his lips were taken in another bruising kiss.

The heat, the dizziness, the pleasure… It was too much. Mistoffelees could feel his release building more and more, as his dick rubbed against Macavity’s muscular stomach; and he was quite sure Macavity was just as close as him, judging by the cat’s panting and frantic thrusting.

Mistoffelees didn’t know if he was grateful or disappointed by the fact that all would soon come to an end.

Macavity pulled away, allowing the tux a chance of breathing, and he licked his lips, eyes focused on his little prey’s expression. He pushed a paw in between their rocking bodies, grasping Mistoffelees’ forgotten cock.

The monochromatic cat cried out, startled by the touch and the rough stroking. He wasn’t going to last much longer like that. He panted, throwing his head back as the tightness on his lower belly built more and more.

A sudden pain on his neck made Mistoffelees scream, and he didn’t need to think too hard to know that those were Macavity’s long fangs sinking into the skin of his scruff, puncturing just enough to draw a bit of blood. And that was it.

His orgasm hit him like a violent punch and he spilled all over his stomach and Macavity’s paw.

The world spiraled around Mistoffelees and he struggled to catch his breath, his vision pure white and muscles spasming with the strength of his climax.

He could barely feel Macavity, still rocking against him, his breath broken by loud gasps and groans against the magician’s neck, until he finally stopped, hitting his hips down against Mistoffelees’ one last time. The magician whined, uncomfortable with the sudden warmth that filled his insides.

There was silence, except for their calming breaths and the quiet sounds of the city outside.

Mistoffelees blinked once or twice, his vision blurry, and he could pinpoint the white crescent moon shinning through the window, reflecting on the silver adorning his wrists.

He felt weak, as if he had been totally drained of his energy and it was hard to stay awake.

Macavity moved above him, lazily, the movement dispersing the strong scent of their mating, which hit Mistoffelees like a slap, making his head reel and his eyes sting with sudden unshed tears. He could barely register the soft sting of pain on his neck when the mystery cat licked the wound his fangs had created.

His will to fight was gone together with his strength, but his stomach still twisted as he processed what had just happened, what Macavity had done to him, what he had _allowed_ that cat do to him.

The mystery cat finally raised above the other, resting his weight on his paws.

His shiny green eyes met Mistoffelees’ blue ones.

A soft whimper escaped the magician and he tried hiding his face, not wanting to stare into those eyes anymore. He felt embarrassed, ashamed, by everything. How would he face the Jellicles after all of that…? That is, if he ever saw them again…

Macavity bent down, nuzzling Mistoffelees, much to the tux’s surprise. He chucked deeply as he felt the smaller cat squirm underneath him, like a fish out of water, weakly trying to get away from him.

“Quite a performance, wouldn’t you say, my little magician?” He said against Mistoffelees’ ear, which twitched, pressing flat against his head. “Now… Why don’t you rest a little? Sleep. I believe you’ll need it.”

And almost instantly, Mistoffelees stopped moving.

His legs and arms fell down against the box, limp. He blinked once or twice, his vision getting blurrier by the second, as his eyelids got heavier. He could barely see Macavity, but those green eyes were as clear as the moon, staring down at him, as if peering into his soul.

He didn’t want to sleep, he didn’t want to close his eyes. He was scared. Scared of what would happen in the meantime.

But he couldn’t fight against the numbness that was taking over him.

The last thing Mistoffelees’ felt was a soft sting in his lower regions and the last thing his eyes could register was the way his new bracelet reflected the moonlight.

“You truly do look good in silver, Mistoffelees…” Macavity’s voice rang inside his ears as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Follow my art blog @linadoondraws for more art!

**Author's Note:**

> The Silver Bracelets are from an actual story I have been thinking about. But I told myself I wouldn't write it, only the sex scene. Nothing more.  
> -  
> Follow my art blog @linadoondraws for more art!


End file.
